Le petit problème de Draco Malfoy
by Gaby williams
Summary: Draco a un problème avec ses conquêtes : il n'arrive jamais à concrétiser à cause de son, dirons, membre imposant. Un jour débarque un nouvel élève qu'il veut absolument. UA HP/DM
1. Chapter 1 corrigé

Titre : Le petit problème de Draco Malfoy

Résumé : Draco a un problème avec ses conquêtes : il n'arrive jamais à concrétiser à cause de son, dirons, membre imposant. Un jour débarque un nouvel élève qu'il veut absolument. UA

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est en la possession de JK Rowling.

Warning : Ceci est une fanfiction YAOI : autrement dit il y aura des relations entres hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS! Vous êtes prévenus. Tout commentaire désobligeant sera supprimé.

**Chapitre 1**

Les halètements de son futur amant emplissaient les toilettes de son lycée. La tête plongée dans le cou de son partenaire, Draco Malfoy offrait à ce cher Seamus Finnigan la plus douce des tortures. Celui-ci avait les joues rougies et la chemise ouverte de son uniforme tenait à peine sur ses épaules tendues par le plaisir. Alors que Draco descendait sur son torse par de voluptueux baisers.

Seamus le repoussa contre la paroi opposé de la cabine de toilette avant de s'agenouiller devant le jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait et reposa sa tête en arrière contre le mur passant sa main dans les cheveux de son partenaire en attente de la libération de son membre gonflé de désir. Mais alors qu'il était enfin libéré de sa prison de tissus, le silence se fit et Seamus resta immobile. Draco baissa la tête et vit les yeux exorbités de son « pas si sûr » amant qui fit une grimace de douleur anticipé et commença à se reculer légèrement.

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui, le repoussa et se rhabilla avant de sortir des toilettes et de voir son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, l'attendre, appuyé nonchalamment contre les casiers.

- Eh ben… Je ne te savais pas si rapide! Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh la ferme, Blaise!

L'héritier des Malfoy se recoiffa en marchant rageusement vers l'endroit de la cour ou ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir, sous le rire de son « futur ex-meilleur ami ».

- Encore un qui a eu peur de la « bête »?

- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ou je te jure que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de faire profiter de la tienne à Théo!

Blaise rigola de plus belle sous la menace.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fais fuir toutes tes conquêtes à cause de la taille de ton engin! Quelle idée aussi d'en avoir une aussi énorme!

Draco le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Inutile avec Blaise. Ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit grâce aux relations qu'entretenaient leur parents. Et ouais… Quand on est des riches on ne côtoient que des riches et bien sûr on ne fait côtoyer nos enfants que des héritiers prometteurs.

Et deux grands chefs d'entreprises avec des enfants qui se rencontrent ils sentent tout de suite le bon filon. S'ils ont des enfants de sexes opposés le chemin est tout tracé : futur mariage pour réunir les entreprises et ainsi leur pouvoir. Alors que quand ce sont deux personnes de même sexe on essaye de créer une amitié dont on pourra profiter.

C'est ce qui est arrivé à Blaise et Draco et malgré qu'on les ait « forcé » au départ, ils sont très vite devenus meilleurs amis et inséparables. Arrivés au collège, le jeune Théodore Nott s'est naturellement rajouté au duo. Il était androgyne et adorable avec ses grands yeux de biches (enfin c'est comme ça que les appelle Blaise) qui ont tout de suite fait craqué Blaise. Mais ce n'est qu'après s'être tournés autour durant les années collège que la relation des deux garçons s'est concrétisé au début du lycée (plus précisément durant les vacances précédents le lycée). Le jour de la rentrée, Draco a eu l'agréable surprise de les voir arriver mains dans la main en se disant « eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ».

Mais bon, retournons au présent. Alors que Draco était enfin à leur endroit : un petit coin d'herbe à l'écart de la cour caché par des buissons. Ils l'avaient découverts alors que Draco venait de pousser Blaise et qui s'était pitoyablement étalé par terre sur le petit coin d'herbe caché.

Dès qu'il passa le barrage, il découvrit Théo entrain de lire tranquillement assis. Il s'assit à côté de lui contre le grillage et Théo le suivit du regard durant sa démarche. À peine était-il assis que Blaise arrivait et se jetait sur Théo pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Draco soupira et dit d'un ton acide en les foudroyant du regard.

- Les lapins en chaleurs, ça vous dérangerait de vous calmer un peu ? Je suis pas ici pour vous regarder vous bécoter!

- Encore un effrayé de la monstruosité? Rigola Théo.

- Tu sais pas si bien dire. S'exclama Blaise.

La cloche retentit avant que Draco ait pu leur balancer une remarque cinglante. Ils se levèrent tous pour aller à leur premier cour de l'après-midi. À peine furent-ils rentrer en classe que le professeur de chimie, Mr Snape, arriva dans un mouvement de blouse de chimie que lui seul maitrisait. Il n'eut même pas besoin de réclamer le silence : sa présence l'imposait d'elle-même. Draco aimait bien ce professeur. Bien sur le fait qu'il soit son parrain n'influençait pas du tout son jugement ni le fait qu'il soit son élève préféré.

- Bien. Nous allons aujourd'hui accueillir un nouvel élève qui vient juste d'arriver en ville. Mr Potter, voulez-vous bien entrer?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon du même gabarit que Théo : petit, androgyne, adorablement mignon avec des grands yeux vert entourés de cils interminables. Draco fut tout de suite subjugué par ce jeune homme et surtout hypnotisé par ses yeux.

- Veuillez vous présenter s'il vous plait.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je viens juste d'arriver en ville. Enchanté.

En entendant sa voix mélodieuse, Draco eut tout simplement un blocage mental. Et il sentit son bas ventre réagir. Il fallait qu'il ait ce mec. Il le savait, il le sentait.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne fit pas attention à la suite et ne remarqua que le jeune homme s'était déplacé que quand il le vit s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui tendre la main en se présentant avec un immense sourire qui illumina son visage.

-Harry Potter, enchanté.

Draco regarda sa main et finit par prendre un air séducteur tout en lui souriant et en attrapant sa main.

-Draco Malfoy, extrêmement RAVI de te rencontrer.

Donc voila le premier chapitre de ma fic Harry Potter ^^ c'est ma première fanfic donc ne soyez pas trop dur mais dites moi votre avis il m'intéresse.

Voila, bisous!

REVIEWS! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le petit problème de Draco Malfoy

Résumé : Draco a un problème avec ses conquêtes : il n'arrive jamais à concrétiser à cause de son, dirons, membre imposant. Un jour débarque un nouvel élève qu'il veut absolument. UA

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est en la possession de JK Rowling.

Warning : Ceci est une fanfiction YAOI : autrement dit il y aura des relations entres hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS! Vous êtes prévenus. Tout commentaire désobligeant sera supprimé.

Note : désolée pour le retard mais quand on rentre chez soi et qu'on a pas internet ben c'est légèrement problématique pour poster ^^

**Chapitre 2**

Blaise était entrain de s'esclaffer de la mésaventure de Draco. En effet, alors que le cours venait de finir, sa « petite merveille » s'était éclipsé en dehors de la salle. Mais Draco, déterminé, l'avait vite suivi et l'avait interpellé.

Flashback :

-Hey Harry!

Le jeune homme s'était alors retourné, ses livres serrés contre lui avec une expression de surprise.

-Oui?

Draco avait alors souri de manière charmeuse tout en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds d'un regard appréciateur.

-Dis moi, ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter le lycée ou la ville, voir les deux ? Que tu t'y retrouves et qu'on fasse disons « mieux connaissances.

Harry sous le regard de l'héritier avait froncé les sourcils avant de reprendre calmement avec un sourire adorable.

-Non merci! Des amis s'en sont déjà occupé. De plus, mes parents ne veulent pas que je parle à des inconnus.

Sans attendre de réponse, le brun s'était détournée et avait rejoins Ron Weasley, alias la belette, et sa « miss je-sais-tout » de petite amie, Hermione Granger. Draco resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés avant d'entendre le rire de son ami à la peau dorée.

Fin Flashback

-Oh Blaise ferme-la, tu veux?

Son exclamation n'eut pour conséquence que de faire rire un peu plus le noir tandis que Théo avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'un fou rire mal contenu.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent tous à « leur » endroit afin de se détendre durant leur heure de libre avant de rejoindre le professeur Mc Gonagall, alias Mc Go, pour un cours de français.

-J'adore sérieusement ta nouvelle « proie », Draco ! Elle n'est pas sous ton charme à cause de ta chère prestance aristocratique. Je sens que cette année va vraiment être marrante avec ce nouveau. Et puis qui sait ? C'est peut être cette gentille créature qui te fera perdre ta virginité.

Draco ne releva même pas la tête au monologue Blaise. Il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son livre de chimie qu'il s'était acheté depuis peu.

-Théo, je te conseille de calmer ton petit-ami si tu tiens à lui !

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit un plaisir particulier à faire taire le garçon de la plus douce des manières.

Draco ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions : comment pouvait-on lui résister ? Certes, cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il avait rencontré Harry mais jamais personne ne l'avait repoussé jusqu'à présent que cela fasse une semaine ou dix minutes qu'il connaissait la personne.

Depuis qu'il était petit ses parents lui répétaient toujours la même phrase : « Tu es un Malfoy, tout t'est permis. Tout t'est dû. Rien ne pourra te résister. C'est le prestige de la famille. ». Et jusqu'ici tout avait continué ainsi : il voulait quelque chose il l'avait et quand il le décidait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait pas ce qui clochait mais il allait se faire une joie de le découvrir et d'y mettre un terme. Il voulait Harry et il l'aurait. Il ferait tout pour ça.

Alors que la cloche sonnait, Draco releva la tête avec un regard déterminé et un sourire manipulateur. Ses amis voyant ça, lui sourirent en retour : le grand Draco Malfoy se mettait en action et ça allait vraiment bouger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nouveau chapitre livré j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Certes il est court mais les choses bougeront plus dans le prochain chapitre. ^^

Reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Le petit problème de Draco Malfoy

Résumé : Draco a un problème avec ses conquêtes : il n'arrive jamais à concrétiser à cause de son, dirons, membre imposant. Un jour débarque un nouvel élève qu'il veut absolument. UA

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est en la possession de JK Rowling.

Warning : Ceci est une fanfiction YAOI : autrement dit il y aura des relations entres hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS! Vous êtes prévenus. Tout commentaire désobligeant sera supprimé.

Note : Je dédicace ce chapitre à Serdra avec qui j'ai tout de suite tissé des liens et qui m'a bien fait rire tout le long de nos conversations et à Lukas car son commentaire m'a fait particulièrement plaisir.

**Chapitre 3**

- Je suis rentré!

Draco ferma la porte calmement tandis qu'il mettait son manteau dans le placard et alla dans sa chambre. En posant son sac à côté de son bureau, le jeune homme soupira. Il était fatigué autant moralement que physiquement. Tous ses refus et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se soulager avec ses « canalisateurs » le frustrait largement. De plus, il avait pris une décision après que Harry l'ait repoussé, il le voulait et ferrait tout pour l'avoir. Malheureusement, le petit brun n'avait pas l'air d'accord car il arriva juste avant que Mc Go n'entre et à peine la cloche fut-elle sonné que Harry avait pris ses affaires et était parti en courant. Il l'avait bien sûr très vite suivit pour lui proposer de venir chez lui, faire leur devoir ensemble mais alors qu'Harry tournait à un couloir, Draco le suivit et ne découvrit rien. Harry s'était volatilisé. Comme ça. Alors que le couloir n'avait pas de sorties possibles : il se finissait sur un cul-de-sac. Draco soupira à nouveau au souvenir qui ne datait que d'une heure à peine.

Finalement, Draco sortit de ses souvenirs sous l'appel de son père. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal… Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser d'autres questions que la voix de son père se fit encore entendre. Il n'hésita pas et descendit calmement et rapidement les escaliers afin de rejoindre son père dans le salon.

À peine fut-il entré que Draco se figea. Oh, non. Non, non, non… Il savait ce que son père faisait et il n'était pas question qu'il l'accompagne. Pas encore. Après cette journée il ne pourrait pas le supporter. En effet, son père était entrain de nouer sa cravate devant l'immense miroir du salon. Autrement dit, une soirée mondaine allait être prévue ce soir et Draco n'avait absolument pas le courage de jouer le gentil héritier bien élevé mais froid, distant et hautain. Après tout, il restait un Malfoy et il se devait de montrer la supériorité de sa famille.

Alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils sous l'intense réflexions afin de trouver un moyen d'échapper à tout ça, son père prit la parole

- Draco, tu vas passer la soirée chez Severus.

Draco relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Ouf… il échappait au moins à ça mais c'était très étonnant. Que se passait-il pour que son père accepte de ne pas l'emmener à l'une de ses soirées. Les gens se poseront forcément des questions dû à l'absence de l'héritier Malfoy. Comment son père pourrait-il expliquer cela?

- Bien, père. Mais pourquoi je…

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas? C'est très simple. Cette soirée est très importante pour moi. Cela va me permettre de faire de nouvelles connaissances. De plus, Severus a particulièrement insisté pour que tu sois chez lui et son compagnon afin de te présenter quelqu'un de très important.

En parlant du compagnon de Severus, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mou dédaigneuse. Apparemment, le choix de Severus n'étais pas apprécié de tous mais celui-ci s'en fichait. Cela fait longtemps qu'il avait choisis et peu importe que son meilleur ami ne soit pas d'accord. Ça ne pouvait être lui et personne d'autre. Il le savait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se tournait autour. Ce n'est qu'après quelques années qu'ils aient enfin réussi à « concrétiser » leur couple et à l'afficher aux yeux de tous. Ils prenaient d'ailleurs tous les deux un main plaisir à s'exposer aux yeux de tous afin de voir leur mine dégoûté mais surtout choqué. C'était un véritable jeu pour eux.

- Avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche pour me poser la question, non je ne connais pas la personne mais apparemment ils y sont très attachés alors fais attention à ton comportement. Tu sais comment ils sont quand on les contrarie.

Lucius lui lança un regard significatif tout en ayant un sourire machiavélique. Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. C'était certain qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin ou toucher aux personnes qui leur sont proches. Il se souvenait encore de la frayeur qu'il a eu quand il a un peu trop embêté leur fille adoptive, Alexis. Severus l'avait enfermé durant plusieurs heures dans la cave après lui avoir raconté le soi-disant triple homicides qui y avaient été commis alors qu'il n'avait à peine 5 ans! Il était sûr d'une chose là, tout de suite, maintenant, il ferait tout pour aimer cette personne et qu'elle l'aime en retour afin de ne pas subir les foudres de ces bourreaux d'enfants.

Alors que Draco était dans ses pensées, il sentit un douce main se passer dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut mais se laissa faire par la main qui lui caressait doucement la nuque afin de le détendre avant qu'une bouche dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Draco, mon chéri, va préparer tes affaires. Tu dormiras chez Severus ce soir.

- Bien mère.

Il sourit affectueusement à sa mère et fit un signe de tête en souriant à son père qui lui rendit. Il monta directement dans sa chambre avant de prendre un sac pour y mettre quelques affaires pour la soirée. À peine avait-il fini que son père l'appela. Il ne fit pas attendre ses parents et descendit directement dans l'entrée. Il y découvrit sa mère entrain d'enfiler son manteau. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour la décrire : sublime. Ses longs cheveux blonds platines étaient retenus en un chignon stricte mais chic avec quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage fin, le mettant en valeur. Elle portait une robe rouge étincelante qui mettait en valeur sa peau d'ivoire. Son maquillage était discret mais très bien fait. Son père finit aussi par venir. Son costume était cintré et montrait les formes avantageuses du père Malfoy. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés par un catogans noirs. Draco resta stoïque face à ce spectacle. Il y était habitué. Ses parents étaient beaux et charismatiques : c'était un fait avéré. Mais malgré tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se tordre devant le spectacle que donnaient ses parents. Ils étaient tellement beau. Avaient-ils une seule chance de leur faire honneur? Il savait qu'il était beau, on lui répétait tout le temps mais, en les voyants, il se sentait tellement insignifiant. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de son père.

- Nous allons te conduire chez Severus avant d'aller à la réception. Comporte-toi bien là-bas.

- Oui, père.

Son père sortit et se dirigea vers la limousine. Avant que Draco sorte, sa mère lui embrassa le front et lui murmura :

- Ne lui en veut pas trop. Tu connais ton père : il n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments mais tu sais qu'il t'aime.

Draco acquiesça. Oui, il le savait mais parfois il aimerait que son père lui montre un peu plus. Sa mère sortit suivit de son fils.

Dès qu'ils furent devant la maison (ou plutôt le manoir) de Severus, Draco sortit sous la voix de son père.

- Passe leur le bonjour. Nous sommes assez pressés donc excuse nous auprès deux.

À peine avait-il fermé la portière et que la voiture partait sous le regard de Draco que des bras puissants l'enfermèrent dans une forte étreinte et qu'une voix hystérique lui perça littéralement les tympans.

- DRACO-CHERIIIII!

- Oncle Sirius! Pitiééé!

Sirius ne l'écouta pas et resserra une peu plus son étreinte.

- Sirius, lâche-le s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tues mon neveu préféré.

Sirius le lâcha en riant. Quand Draco se retourna en leur lançant un regard agacé, il découvrit son oncle Severus qui souriait de manière sadique. Il portait toujours son habituelle tenue constituée uniquement de noire. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre quand il voyait son parrain à l'école avec sa blouse blanche qui contrastait totalement avec sa tenue sombre qu'il aimait porter chez lui. Quand à Sirius, il ne changeait pas toujours un simple tee-shirt avec un jean. Ses cheveux s'étalant sur ses épaules encadrant son visage lui donnant un charme certain. Mais quand on connaissait son caractère espiègle et insupportable selon Draco, il se demandait comment faisait son parrain pour le supporter.

Draco soupira de dépit : ces deux là ne changeraient absolument jamais. Il resteraient toujours des grands gamins qui adorent faire des blagues et super protecteurs en plus. Au lycée, jamais aucun élève ne pourrait imaginer le véritable caractère de Severus : lui le grand maître des « potions » tellement austère et sérieux, l'imaginer sourire tendrement en voyant son compagnon avec sa fille était impossible.

- Bon on rentre? Proposa Severus.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la maison chaleureuse. Dès qu'on y entrait on sentait tout l'amour qui y régnait.

- Sois sociable pour une fois Alexis et dis bonjour à Draco.

- Oui, papa Sirius.

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années se leva du canapé en fermant son livre de cours. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds cendrés bouclés qui lui descendait jusqu'au dessous des fesses. De fines lunettes carrées étaient posés sur le bout de son nez lui donnant un air intellectuel qui lui donnait un certain charme. Elle portait l'uniforme de son lycée ou plutôt une partie : elle avait sa jupe courte plissée avec sa chemise et une cravate. Sa veste était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise du salon. Elle arriva près de Draco et l'étreint.

- Salut Draco… ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu dans le coin.

- hum… oui j'ai été assez occupé ses derniers temps.

- Ton père t'a encore obligé à aller à ses réceptions stupides?

- Comment t'as deviné?

- J'ai un QI de 160 et même sans ça faut pas être stupide pour deviner.

Alexis et Draco échangèrent un sourire de complicité. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble et une complicité était vite née entre eux. Malgré l'écart d'âge de trois ans, Alexis avait une maturité stupéfiante du haut de ses quinze ans surtout à cause de son passé et de sa grande intelligence. Jusqu'à l'âge de ses quatre, la jeune fille avait été battu par son père qui était devenu alcoolique suite au décès de sa femme, la mère d'Alexis. Elle avait finalement été sauvé par les services sociaux et était venu chez Severus et Sirius qui était une famille d'accueil. En arrivant chez eux, Alexis était dans un mauvais état : maigre à faire peur avec des bleus parcourant son corps fragile. Il aura fallu des mois de patience aux deux hommes pour lui tirer quelques mots. Sans parler du premier sourire de la jeune fille. Une fois qu'ils eurent vu son sourire, Severus et Sirius n'eurent aucunes hésitations et décidèrent de l'adopter. Après quelques mois, ils eurent enfin la garde de l'enfant que son père avait évidemment perdu après les mauvais traitements qu'il avait fait subir à Alexis. Draco l'avait rencontré dès qu'elle était arrivé chez les deux hommes et sa relation avec le jeune homme avait aidé la petite blonde à s'ouvrir.

Draco sourit tendrement au rappel de ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer comme sa sœur. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses moments de blues que ce soit à cause de ses parents au de ses relations.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ma petite merveille va bientôt arriver. Dit Sirius en souriant tendrement.

Sa petite merveille? Mais de qui il parlait là? C'est la première fois que Draco voyait Sirius avec sourire pareil. L'homme aimait sincèrement Alexis mais celle-ci avait toujours été plus proche de Severus surtout à cause de son intelligence et de leur centres d'intérêts communs. Le jeune fille adorait faire des expériences de chimie dans le labo que Severus avait aménagé. Ça n'avait jamais gêné Sirius outre mesure. Il savait très bien qu'ils l'aimaient tous les deux et ça lui suffisait. Il avait toujours été simple et avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille et il l'avait trouvée avec Severus et Alexis. Donc quand Draco vit Sirius parler et sourire comme ça d'une personne il se demanda bien de qui il parlait.

- Et c'est qui cette petite merveille.

- Oh! C'est que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré vu qu'il était dans une pensionnat en France jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, il s'appelle…

Sirius fut interrompu par Severus qui sourit avec sadisme.

- C'est notre fils mais tu le rencontreras bien assez tôt, crois moi. Il est chez un de ses amis mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

Draco lança un regard sceptique à son parrain. Que pouvait lui réserver ce sadique? Car malgré qu'il l'adore et le considère de sa famille, le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les élèves de l'homme : c'était un sadique de base dans tous les sens du termes. Mais il arrêta de réfléchir à tout ça. Il allait poser ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami et rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon. Alexis avait repris la lecture de son livre et Severus et Sirius c'était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Sirius ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius. Il ne changeait pas celui-là c'était sûr. Remarque Severus n'avait pas l'air comme ça mais c'était un vrai lapin. À chaque fois que Draco venait, il finissait toujours par les trouver au moins une fois dans une fâcheuse position. Il se sautait tout le temps dessus. Le blond s'installa sur un fauteuil en face des trois. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant d'entendre la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et une voix.

- Je suis rentré.

-Ah! Ma p'tite merveille est là!

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et alla rejoindre son fils. Draco les entendit discuter durant plusieurs secondes. Il voyait Severus lui lancer un regard satisfait et un sourire sadique ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment le jeune homme sur l'identité de la personne qu'ils voulaient lui présenter. Il eut une sérieuse crise de panique. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, impossible. Quelle était la probabilité pour que CETTE personne soit la même. Soit Draco avait une chance de cocu soit, c'était plus probable, il avait une malchance qu'il trainait dans toutes ses relations. Ses pensées furent interrompu par la voix de Sirius.

- Draco je te présente notre fils, Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voila le troisième chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Désolée j'ai été très prise avec mes partiels blanc et autres projets pour la fac.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Le petit problème de Draco Malfoy

Résumé : Draco a un problème avec ses conquêtes : il n'arrive jamais à concrétiser à cause de son, dirons, membre imposant. Un jour débarque un nouvel élève qu'il veut absolument. UA

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est en la possession de JK Rowling.

Warning : Ceci est une fanfiction YAOI : autrement dit il y aura des relations entres hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas, NE LISEZ PAS! Vous êtes prévenus. Tout commentaire désobligeant sera supprimé.

Note : Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma chère Shiakan, ma meilleure amie IRL, qui est aussi auteur sur . Donc, n'hésitez pas aller voir ses fanfics qui sont vraiment géniales (personnellement elle m'a rendu accro O_O).

Note 2 (Ouais ouais je vous embête jusqu'au bout): Vous y croyez plus hein ? ^^ Eh ben, si je suis toujours ! Donc voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic... (Merci à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont toutes fait plaisirs ! ***_*)**

**Chapitre 4**

Draco resta bouche bée devant cette apparition ? Ce cauchemar ? Choisissez ce que vous voulez mais l'héritier des Malfoy était tout à la fois fasciné et choqué. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire dans une ancienne vie pour avoir une telle malchance ? Certes, il n'était pas un ange mais méritait-il un tel traitement ?

Draco, comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte, ne montra pas l'agitation qui se passait en lui et ne resta figé que quelques secondes, juste assez pour que juste Severus et Alexis le remarquent. Il se leva rapidement tout en se dirigeant vers Harry et lui tendit la main de manière « professionnelle » que Harry serra rapidement.

- Enchanté. Draco Malfoy.

Et puis, après tout, la chance tournait peut être de son côté ? Quel meilleur moyen de draguer quelqu'un que d'être l'ami de la famille ? L'héritier pourrait ainsi facilement s'inviter chez ses chers parrains, même plus souvent qu'il en avait l'habitude avant d'ailleurs... Oui... C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Il pourrait ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups : échapper aux soirées barbantes et professionnelles de ses parents et, enfin, perdre sa si « chère » virginité avec une bombe sexuelle.

Plus ses réflexions avançaient plus un sourire goguenard monta sur ses lèvres. Draco se permit d'ailleurs un petit regard appréciateur sur Harry de bas en haut.

Sirius fronça les sourcils sous ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Le filleul de son compagnon n'était pas réputé comme étant quelqu'un de sûre au niveau de ses relations. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt le contraire. Sa réputation de Don Juan le précédait et Sirius qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils était content qu'il ait suivi ses traces mais pas sur SON bébé ! Hors de question que cet espèce de séducteur à la gomme touche à SON Haryy, SON ange ! Aaah non ! Aucune chance !  
Un silence commençait à s'installer quand Alexis soupira et se leva.

- Et si nous allions tous manger ?

- Bonne idée, mon ange. Sirius ? Veux-tu bien apporter le dîner pendant que j'installe tout le monde ?

Sirius sortit de sa contemplation de Draco et se tourna vers Severus.

- Oui bien sur, Sev'. Harry, vas poser tes affaires dans ta chambre en attendant.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et n'eut aucun regard pour Draco tandis qu'il partait en direction de la chambre ou celui-ci avait déposé ses affaires plus tôt dans la soirée. Tiens, tiens... Alors, lui et le brun allait partager leur chambre ? Durant une nuit entière ? Cela offrait beaucoup de possibilité...  
Draco eut un sourire pervers tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la pièce ou était entré Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je reviens, Severus. Je vais me laver les mains.

C'est ça ! Il allait se laver les mains et en profiter pour avoir une p'tite discussion avec l'apollon qui allait partager sa chambre et peut être son lit... À peine fut-il entré sans bruit qu'il découvrit Harry penché en avant fouillant dans son sac d'école. Draco prit son temps pour bien observer la « marchandise » avec un regard appréciateur avant de se racler la gorge afin d'annoncer sa présence. Harry se releva doucement tout en se retournant.

- Un problème, Draco ?

- Non, aucun j'espère juste que l'on pourra très bien s'entendre... Après tout, tu es le fils de mon parrain. Je ne voudrais pas le... décevoir.

Harry le regarda sans expression avant de sourire.

- Me prends pas pour un con, Malfoy. Je sais ce que tu attends de moi et ce n'est pas vraiment une discussion civilisée. J'ai peut être la gueule d'un ange mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon cul mais sache que Sirius n'est pas mon père pour rien. Il m'a très bien éduqué, à sa manière.

Draco resta interloqué. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait l'air si innocent. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Remarque... heureusement. Avoir un amant comme lui sera beaucoup plus marrant qu'une vierge effarouchée. Cela mettra plus de piquant dans leur relation et plus de challenge. Il avait toujours été habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait et le brun n'était pas comme toutes ses personnes influençables. Enfin un peu d'action. Il s'entait qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu dans sa vie.

Harry le scruta en fronçant les sourcils. Le silence du blond ne lui plaisait pas du tout et notamment son sourire de prédateur sexuel. Mais s'il voulait jouer, ils joueraient. Draco allait enfin trouver son maître... En matière de drague, il n'était pas en reste et il comptait bien le prouver à ce prétentieux.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, allons manger. Mes pères doivent nous attendre.

Au même moment, Sirius ouvrit la porte violemment. Il observa la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux et serra les dents.

- Draco... Tu ne devais pas aller te laver les mains ?

Celui-ci sourit. On dirait bien que son cher « oncle » se méfiait de lui, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il le connaissait depuis sa naissance et savait très bien interpréter son comportement. Reprenant un visage neutre, Draco se retourna doucement vers Sirius.

- J'y allais mais je me suis dit que Harry aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour ranger ses affaires.

L'adulte plissa les yeux de colère. Le blond le prenait-il vraiment pour un imbécile ? Il le connaissait mieux que cela pourtant. Malgré tout, Sirius ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le salon, sachant très bien que les deux jeunes le suivraient.  
Harry s'avança vers le couloir pour aller manger, vite suivit par Draco.

Alexis s'installa à table avec Severus. Tous les deux observèrent Sirius qui regardait en direction de la chambre de Harry. 

- Un problème, Sirius ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers Severus, les sourcils froncés.

- Es-tu aveugle ? Ne vois-tu pas ce que cherche à faire ton « cher » neveu ?

Severus soupira. Et c'était reparti pour un tour... Ce sale cabot allait encore faire sa mère poule avec leur fils. Quand se rendrait-il compte que Harry était assez grand pour se défendre ? Surtout contre Draco... Ce n'est pas que celui-ci était faible mais il n'était pas du genre à être inconvenant. Draco pouvait certes être capricieux mais pas au point de s'imposer auprès de quelqu'un. Son éducation le prouvait. Malgré tout, s'il voyait qu'il avait une chance avec sa « proie » (car c'était bien ainsi que se comportait le jeune homme : comme un animal sauvage) il insistait.  
Severus pouvait comprendre qu'il était protecteur, voir sur-protecteur, avec Harry car c'était le fils de ses deux meilleurs amis mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'étouffer ainsi. Le jeune homme avait besoin de savoir que ses pères avaient confiance en lui et ceux-ci, notamment Sirius, devaient lui faire confiance et le laisser vivre ses propres expériences et erreurs.  
Le professeur de chimie soupira avant de s'adresser à son compagnon.

- Cela t'arrange quand tu veux de dire que c'est seulement mon neveu... Et bien sur, que j'ai vu son petit jeu. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie comme tu a l'air de le croire mais, moi, j'ai assez de confiance en notre fils pour le laisser faire ses propres choix.

Sirius fronça derechef les sourcils avant de s'avancer vers la table.

- J'ai une entière confiance en Harry. Seulement, je connais Draco. Il est comme moi à son âge et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse souffrir mon fils.

Le compagnon de Severus fit demi tour avant d'aller à la recherche de Draco, ne faisant pas totalement confiance au jeune homme. Le professeur de chimie ne l'arrêta pas mais soupira en cœur avec sa fille. Ils ne pourraient jamais le changer leur mère poule...

J'ai bien pensé à mettre un des nombreux délires que j'ai eu avec Shiakan mais j'ai eu peur de vous effrayer ! x) Reviews ? =D


End file.
